


Научи меня побеждать

by Astrellka



Series: Хабашира/Хирума [3]
Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: Gen, Pre-Slash, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27372181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrellka/pseuds/Astrellka
Summary: Есть одна вещь, которой Хирума Ёичи не может научить Хабаширу Рюи.
Series: Хабашира/Хирума [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999372





	Научи меня побеждать

**Author's Note:**

> Это отдельный драббл про Хируму и Хабаширу без связи с другими произведениями серии.

Телефон звонил так настырно, что сомневаться в том, кого Хабашира услышит, когда поднимет трубку, не приходилось.  
  
\- Что так долго, ящерица? - Хирума был не в настроении. Как обычно. - Чтоб через десять минут был у отеля!  
  
Хабашира бросил взгляд на часы. Шесть утра.  
  
\- Хирума, ты...  
  
В трубке раздались короткие гудки.  
  
\- ...сукин ты сын! - мрачно закончил фразу Руи и стал одеваться.  
  
Хирума ждал его у дверей гостиницы, ссутулившись и пряча руки в карманах. При каждом его выдохе изо рта вырывалось облачко пара.   
  
\- Ты опоздал! - сварливо сообщил он Хабашире.  
\- У меня мотоцикл, а не экспресс, - огрызнулся Руи. - Чего хотел?  
\- Вчера вечером прилетели "Наса Шаттлс". В семь у них тренировка. Хочу посмотреть на прогресс Пантеры.  
  
Он уселся на заднее сиденье мотоцикла, обхватив Хабаширу руками.  
  
\- Думаешь, тебя пустят? - недоверчиво хмыкнул Руи.  
\- Да кто их будет спрашивать? - злодейски ухмыльнулся Хирума.  
  
А затем шмыгнул носом.   
Словно обычный простуженный школьник.  
  
***   
  
\- Хирума.  
\- М?  
\- Я замёрз. Поехали уже?  
\- Сейчас.  
\- Ты уже всё увидел. Мне холодно, я хочу есть и спать.  
\- Я скоро закончу.  
  
Хирума, не отрываясь, смотрел в камеру, фиксируя каждое движение Пантеры.   
  
\- Креветке придётся попыхтеть, - пробормотал он.  
  
Руи зевнул. От холода слипались глаза. Он поудобнее устроился у колеса мотоцикла и прикрыл веки.  
Как ему показалось - на минуточку.  
  
\- Эй, ящерица! Хватит спать!  
  
Хабашира открыл глаза. Хирума приплясывал рядом, пряча замёрзшие ладони под мышками.   
  
\- Закончил? - хрипло переспросил Руи.  
\- Ага. Заводи коня и поехали.  
  
Хабашира протянул ему шлем, и на мгновение их руки соприкоснулись.   
Пальцы у Хирумы были ледяными.  
  
\- Замёрз? - вырвалось у Руи.  
  
В зелёных глазах промелькнула усмешка.   
  
\- Переживу.  
\- Как у тебя получается? - внезапно спросил Хабашира.  
\- Получается что?  
\- Всё это, - Руи обвёл рукой стадион. - Никто не верил в вас, а ты собрал команду, прорвался в финал и кубок почти у тебя в кармане. Конечно, у вас есть Кобаякава, но ведь дело не только в нём. Все остальные тоже делают невозможное. А мы...  
  
Хабашира замолчал. Говорить о том злосчастном матче со Скорпионами не хотелось.  
  
\- Я больше не хочу проигрывать, - наконец, угрюмо сказал он, глядя куда-то в сторону. - Научи меня побеждать.   
  
Руи не знал, что он хотел услышать от Хирумы. Вероятнее всего, белобрысый дьявол просто посмеется над ним.   
Но Хирума молчал.   
Молчал так долго, что в какой-то момент это стало просто невыносимым.  
  
\- Ладно, забей! - наконец не выдержал Хабашира.  
\- Дурак.  
  
"Так и знал!" - Руи уже сожалел, что завёл этот разговор. Только дал Хируме лишний повод посмеяться над ним.  
  
\- Дурак, - повторил Ёичи и для пущей убедительности стукнул Хабаширу шлемом по руке. - Неужели ты думал, что можешь воспользоваться моим рецептом?  
\- Но я...  
\- Что ты? То, что подходит мне, не годится для глупого длиннорукого байкера.  
\- Почему? - вскинулся Хабашира. - Меня тоже боятся. Я могу заставить людей играть в команде!  
\- Но не можешь заставить их выиграть!  
  
Байкер осёкся. Белобрысый был прав: он - никудышный капитан.  
  
\- Посмотри на меня, Хабашира, - тихо сказал Хирума, и Руи поднял на него глаза.   
  
Ч-черт.   
Как близко...  
Слишком близко, чтобы Хабашире удалось сохранить хотя бы видимость спокойствия.   
Хотя о каком спокойствии вообще может идти речь, когда рядом Хирума Ёичи?  
  
\- Ты считаешь, что Дэвил Бэтс выигрывают, потому что команда боится меня?   
  
Руи молчал.   
Нет, он так не считал.  
Почему-то.  
  
\- Ты боишься меня, Хабашира Руи? - теперь Хирума почти заглядывал ему в глаза. - Боишься?  
\- Нет, - это слово сорвалось с губ Хабаширы раньше, чем он осознал, что говорит, а сказав, Руи тут же понял, что так оно и есть.  
  
Он не боится Хирумы Ёичи.   
Нисколько.  
  
\- Тогда почему ты здесь? - очень тихо спросил Хирума. - Почему ты не отказался?  
  
И, правда, почему?   
Ох, блин.  
Даже думать об этом не хочется, потому что...  
  
\- Потому что, - медленно ответил Хабашира, - с тобой интересно, сукин ты сын.  
  
Тонкие губы Хирумы искривились в усмешке, а в глазах мелькнуло что-то, похожее на удовлетворение.  
  
\- Вот и им, - мотнул головой Ёичи в сторону отсутствующей команды, - тоже интересно. А ещё они просто хотят выиграть Кристмас Боул. Каждый из них. Понял, ящерица?  
  
Хабашира улыбнулся.   
Да. Он понял.  
  
\- Слушай, Хирума, а что бы ты делал, если бы я отказался приехать? - поинтересовался он, когда Ёичи устроился на сиденье мотоцикла позади него.  
\- Ну, ты же не отказался, - пожал плечами Хирума.  
\- А всё-таки?  
\- Вызвал бы такси, приехал бы к тебе домой и за ухо вытащил бы из постели, - тоном, не оставляющим никаких сомнений в том, что так бы всё и случилось, сообщил ему Хирума. - Даже и не думай о чем-то подобном.   
  
Он надел шлем и сунул озябшие руки в карманы куртки Хабаширы, обнимая того за талию. Из-под закрытого забрала голос Хирумы звучал глухо и почти незнакомо, но у Руи не было никаких сомнений, что белобрысый дьявол прячет улыбку.   
  
Хабашира ухмыльнулся и завёл мотоцикл. Сейчас ему совершенно очевидным представлялся тот факт, что интересно здесь было не только Руи.


End file.
